Various Drabble Series
by Lily G
Summary: Drabble 8. Princesses don't always want to be saved. Sam with a bit of Jules.
1. Broken, Sam&Jules

**Title:** Broken

**Characters/Pairings:** Sam/Jules  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Prompt:** Special WE prompt GLASS  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Spoilers:** 2x04  
**Summary:** A shooting, a wound, a hospital bed  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own anything, that including my pretty fantasies about Spike and a shower…  
**Betas:** By the lovely paranoid_woman

**Author's notes:** Feedback is really appreciated, as much as constructive reviews, no need to flame! Written for flashpoint_sru.

He's looking at her. She's lying on her hospital bed, pale and tired. She looks like a ghost. But he's finding her so beautiful. He can't resolve to step in the room. He's scared. Scared that she could be broken beyond repair. Scared that she would change. He decides to sit in case that she would disappear if he leaves.

He thinks that she's sleeping. But she's not. She's aware that he's here to watch her, to protect her. And for a short time, she doesn't care about the consequences. She wants him with her. She wants this protection.

She's listening to his breathing, matching hers to his. It's soothing. When she concentrates on that, she forgets the shooting, the pain, and all the things she's going to go through, in both her personal and her professional life. She doesn't want her dreams to be crushed by a bullet. It's part of the job.

For a moment she wants him to take her into his arms when she feels his fingers ghosting her sensitive skin. And she knows. She knows that he's afraid to touch her, to hold her, to be closer to her.

"I'm not made of glass, Sam."


	2. Eight years into never, Greg, Ed

**Title:** Eight years into never  
**Author:** Lily G

**Characters/Pairings:** Greg, Ed  
**Word Count:** 3x100  
**Prompt:** #9 Sorrow, #13 Strength, Special WE prompt GLASS  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** eight years of loneliness, eight years of survival  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own anything, that including my pretty fantasies about Spike and a shower…  
**Betas:** By the lovely paranoid woman  
**Author's notes:** Feedback is really appreciated, as much as constructive reviews, no need to flame! Written for flashpoint_sru on LJ.

The first day, she left with their son because she couldn't stand what he had become and he decided to stop.

The tenth day, he was a mess and he finally didn't stop. Sorrow was just unbearable.

The twentieth day, he called in sick because he couldn't even open his eyes, let alone driving or carrying a gun.

The thirtieth day, he thought about eating his gun but he decided that never seeing his son again would be worse than dying.

The fortieth day, he still hadn't stopped and he made a mistake. This kid wasn't supposed to be killed.

The fiftieth day, Ed yelled on Greg like he has never done and brought him into a meeting. After ten minutes he took off.

The sixtieth day, Greg decided that Ed might be right. He returned to a meeting and stayed.

The seventieth day, he chose to talk, talk about his family, talk about his job, talk about his problems.

The eightieth day, a cop blew his head out right in front of him. Going into a bar was the first thing he did to forget. Finally he decided against it and called Ed. His friend had become his strength.

A year and he's back on track, like nothing had happened. Old demons can come back in an instant.

Two years and he gets promoted, every effort he made thanks to Ed pays.

Four years and his team becomes his new family. Ed is his second, in his job, in his life.

Six years and he still hasn't seen his family again, but he hopes to and that keeps him sober.

Seven years and he tries, but they won't see him. It doesn't matter; he still has them in his heart.

Eight years and he hasn't touched a glass again.


	3. Irrational Fears, Spike, Greg, Lewis

**Title: **Irrational Fears  
**Characters: **Greg, Spike and Lewis  
**Rating: **Gen.  
**Word count: **487  
**Summary: **For the crazy challenge we came up with yesterday with eviltwin on LJ - write about one of the team being confronted by their worst fear: a spider. I chose Spike as my victim. :p  
**Disclaimer: **None of the following is true in any way, and no profit is made from this work of fiction.

**Beta:** The wonderful paranoid woman

* * *

When the Sarge came near the men's locker room, he heard a scream. Not a 'I-am-a-tough-and-badass-guy-scream' like he's supposed to hear with his teammates, more a 'I-am-very-girly-and-piercing-scream' that even Jules wouldn't dare let out.

He bolted into the room, weapon raised.

"What the Hell?" he yelled when he saw Spike on the bench, on one foot, trying to avoid… something… He had a terrified look on his face, like he had seen a ghost, and his eyes were bugging out of their orbits. Greg checked the room, but only to found Lewis rolled over the floor, almost chocking. "You okay, Lou?" he asked, worried that his agent could be injured.

"Yes, Sarge!" Lewis managed to say just before bursting out laughing again.

Parker sighed in relief and put back his gun in is holster when he saw that Lewis was just laughing. "Care to explain what's happening, Lou?" But Lewis was breathless and still wasn't able to pronounce a word. So he decided to return to Spike who was still paralyzed on his bench.

"Spike." But Spike didn't answer. "Spiiiiiiike!" he yelled.

Spike came out of his trance and managed to say "It's here, I saw it, I swear, I saw it."

"What did you see, buddy?" Negotiation 101 first rule: you need to make contact with the subject. Friendly if possible. And even if he's nuts.

"It's here, I saw it, I swear, I saw it."

"Okay, I'm sure you saw it. Wanna tell me what it was?"

"Where is it? Where did it go? Did you see it too? Where is Lou? Has it hurt him?"

"Lou is fine and you're making non-sense here. Lou is fine; he's just on the floor, trying to stop laughing."

"Lewis? Lou?" Panicked-Spike cried.

"Yes! I'm here! I'm coming!" Lewis said, before coming near the bench.

"You're alive? It didn't eat you?"

The sergeant raised his eyebrows, sending questioning looks too Lewis.

"As you can see Spike, I'm fine…"

Suddenly, Greg Parker found himself with an armful of Spike who had thrown himself into his arms.

"Humph, you're kinda heavy buddy there." He was trying to drop Spike, who was attached to him like his life was depending on that on the floor. He glared at Lewis who doubled over at the sight of Spike in his boss' arms, carried in a bride-way. "You're not helping there, Lewis."

"Sorry, boss," he chocked before crying again from laughs.

"But what the hell happened? I thought someone was dying. You scared the shit outta me."

Spike pointed a finger to the ground near his locker. "There! Look at this ugly, hideous, huge monster!"

"What? This teeny tiny little thing? It's barely a centimeter large. This is why you're creating a riot? You gotta be kidding me."

"No, I hate spiders!"

Greg stared at Spike in disbelief.

Lewis finally explained to his Chief, "We watched 'It' yesterday. He kinda got carried away!"

**

The end


	4. Birthday Boy, Spike, the team

**Title: Birthday Boy  
Characters: Spike, the team  
Word Count: 2x500  
Prompt: Sorrow, Monthiversary prompt Friendship  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's Spike's special day... Does anyone remember?  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my Spike fantasies...  
Betas: The wonderful paranoid_woman  
Author's notes: written for flashpoint_sru on LJ**

**Sorrow**

Today had been a crappy day for Spike. It was his birthday and no one had thought about wishing him a happy one. When he woke up, he saw a note from his parents left on the fridge, saying that they were going to see a couple of friends out of town. They'd told him that he had the whole house for himself. That's all. Oh yeah, he was alone. For his birthday. He knew that he shouldn't bother. He wasn't a kid anymore and birthdays shouldn't matter, but somewhat it stung to think that even your progenitors had forgotten about the day you were born... He checked his mails but discovered nothing interesting.

'Yes! Every single online shop I bought something once thought about it...' he thought. 'You can always count on sales companies to NOT forget you.' He turned his computer off and decided to go to work.

When he arrived at the HQ, everyone was in the briefing room.

"Hey Spike, take a seat," the sergeant told him. "We were going to review yesterday's case, as we haven't done it yet. You okay? You seem a bit off this morning."

Everyone looked intently at Spike.

"I'm okay boss. Just a bit tired."

"Okay... If you say so." Then they began to go through the recording of the intervention.

Before heading out for lunch, Spike asked Lewis if he wanted to hang out that evening. "You're free today? I've got the house for myself."

"I'm sorry buddy, but I've a date with hot mechanics!" He winked at Spike.

Spike yelled after him, "Not even for lunch?"

"Errands," Lou yelled back, leaving.

Spike, disappointed, went to ask Sam but he told him that he'd be at Jules to help her fixing her house, and right now they needed to go buy some tools.

Spike muttered, "Yeah tools, if you call it like that... No Sam, no Jules..."

He went to see Wordy. "Sorry, Spike but Shelly and the girls are sick. I need to get them to the doctor. It looked like gastroenteritis when I left this morning. They were all puking."

"Ewww. No more details, please."

He also asked Ed. "Huh, Clark have a 'very important' cello concert. Sophie threatened me to be sex-deprived for a month if I didn't come home in time the whole week or missed the concert."

Spike grumbled, "I suppose that you also have something to do too boss... A report to read, a manual to write, anything..."

"Actually, no! I'm free if you want. We could go out for a drink first. And Spike? Bitterness doesn't fit you. I prefer when you're happy-go-lucky."

"If you say so, boss."

"What? You're already regretting asking me to come over?"

"No, Sarge!" Spike cried, afraid that he had hurt his chief's feelings.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you!" Greg smirked. "Long time we haven't talked about something else than work. I would be happy to take a break from the job. After six is good?"

* * *

**Friendship**

At 6.30 p.m., Greg and Spike arrived at the bar they usually went with the team. Spike ordered a beer, and Greg a soda.

"So Spike, why did you want so much to hang out with the team today?" Greg asked.

"No reason, Sarge," Spike answered, looking away.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I have the whole house for myself so I've thought that I could have set up a nice evening for the team, barbecue and stuff like that..."

"Ah... Maybe another day... You finished your beer. Do you want another one? My treat."

"Yeah... Why not..." Spike sighed.

"You're so cheerful! I'm amazed. If I'm sure a boring company, why did you agree to come with me?" Greg said, sounding a little hurt.

"Noooo! I'm sorry, boss, it's just that I'm a little sad that no one remembered..." Spike trailed, not wanting to finish.

"Remembered what? Spill it! Now! You're getting on my nerve, brooding like that."

"No one wished me a happy birthday today. No even my family or my friends. No one thought about it, so I guessed that even if I'm turning 33, I still like thinking people don't forget me," Spike said, defeated.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't remember. I had a lot in my mind recently. Happy birthday anyway!" He got up to give Spike a bear hug.

"It was nice of you to come with me, but I'm not really in the mood, sorry. I think I will just drive home."

"You drank beers. I'm driving."

"But..."

"No buts. And you can't try to negotiate either."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yes, boss!"

"My name's Greg, we're not on clock."

"Copy that, boss!" Spike added teasingly.

"Let's go!"

The sergeant drove Spike home and followed him to his door.

"Crap!" Spike cursed. "I must have probably left them in my locker. Don't worry, I will call a cab."

"You haven't hidden any spare key?"

"Oh yes! One minute." Spike came back triumphantly a moment later. "Got it!"

He stepped into the main room and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

Spike jumped out of his skin when he saw everyone. "You remembered!" Spike bounced like a kid.

Lou went to hug him. "You really thought I'd forget my best friend? Sorry I stole your keys earlier. And look at the hot date I brought!"

"Babycakes!" Spike yelled.

Then the rest of his friends came to hug the birthday-boy. Ed, Sophie and Clark, then Wordy, Shelley and the girls, Sam and Jules, some friends not from work, and his parents.

"I thought you didn't care. I'm sorry." Suddenly he felt overwhelmed, tears pricking his eyes. He turned to Greg. "You knew?"

"Why did you think we stayed so long in the bar? They needed time to set up everything!"

Babycakes, thanks to Lou who had the remote, led him to a big pile of presents. Spike opened everything then went to hug Greg and his other friends again. "Thank you so much. You're the best guys ever!"

The end


	5. The Box, Spike

**Title: The Box  
Characters: Spike  
Word Count: 1x200, 1x100  
Prompt: Trap  
Rating: PG  
Summary: What if it had ended differently?  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything and blablabla...  
Betas: The wonderful paranoid_woman  
Author's notes: written for flashpoint_sru on LJ. They are two version of the same story, a long one and a short one. It didn't feel the same way when I was reading it so I decided to publish both versions.**

*********

Long version

A box. A simple wooden box.

All he could do was watch it disappear, vanish.

All he could feel was the emptiness of his life and of his heart.

His best friend. Unforgettable.

He should have seen this coming. But he hadn't.

He should have felt that something was wrong. But he hadn't.

The heat. Unbreathable.

All he could feel was the burning sensation of the explosion.

All he could do was heal and forget what happened because of him.

The guilt. Unforgivable.

He should have known it was a trap prepared by this hunted terrorist. But he hadn't.

He should have been the one entering first in the building. But he hadn't.

The sun. Unattainable.

All he could notice was that the sky was meant to cry with him.

All he could see was the blinding light through the unshed tears threatening to fall.

The grief. Unbearable.

He was supposed to trust that it wasn't his fault like he has been told. But he couldn't.

He was supposed to watch his best friend's wooden coffin buried underground. But he couldn't.

Spike knew it should have been him in that grave. Not his brother. Not his best friend. Not Lewis.

**********

Short version

A box. A simple wooden box.

All he could do was watch it disappear, vanish.

All he could feel was emptiness.

His best friend.

He should have seen this coming. But he hadn't.

He should have felt that something was wrong. But he hadn't.

The heat.

All he could feel was the burns.

All he could do was heal and forget what happened.

The guilt.

He had to trust that it wasn't his fault like he has been told. But he couldn't.

He had to watch his best friend's wooden coffin buried underground. But he couldn't.

Spike knew it should have been him.


	6. Silent Cry, Spike

**Silent Cry**

**Title: **Silent Cry**  
Characters: **Spike**  
Word Count: **500**  
Prompt: **#33 Sacrifice**  
Rating: **G**  
Summary: **It's time to grieve.

**Warning: **Spoiler for 3x01 *hints* (do I really need to tell more?)**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own anything apart from my Spike fantasies...**  
Betas: **The wonderful paranoid_woman**  
Author's notes: **written for flashpoint_sru on LJ

*************

The only thing he could remember of Lewis was a sentence, a simple sentence. Five words. Everything else since the explosion was in a blur. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone what had happened after that deadly moment. He remembered crumbling onto the ground, then Greg cradling him into his arms and rocking him back and forth.

He had been bitter at first. Because of his own feelings towards his own best friend. Because of his despair. Because of his guilt. Because of his anger. He'd been angry at Lou, who'd decided that since Spike didn't want to give up on him, he would sacrifice his life to safe his friend. So he'd decided out of anger for a few minutes that Lou'd been selfish to make this choice for Spike. And now he was overwhelmed by his guilt because he was feeling selfish to have even thought Lewis was selfish. That was running in his head and driving him up the wall. He knew he was beating himself for something he had no control over.

He felt numb. He hadn't even come out of his basement until the funeral. He knew his mother had been the one who'd dragged his teammates when he hadn't wanted to open his door, or when he'd refused to eat. She was the reason why Greg was telling him that it wasn't his fault. But Spike knew better. He had been dreading the funeral because he knew it was his fault. He didn't want to see the hate in Lou's parents' eyes when they would look at him and see his failures.

He hadn't let a tear slip since the mine had gone off. He had screamed for so long that he hadn't had the strength for tears. He had just been suffocating in Greg's arms, like all his oxygen had been sucked by this explosion, but he hadn't cried. Crying would have been another weakness, another failure.

The only thing he could remember was a sentence. _Spike, it's gonna be okay_.

So when Lewis' mother took both of his hands and looked at him straight in his eyes, he tried to look away. But he knew he hadn't the right to do that. He owed her to hear her reproach. But he hadn't foreseen that she would just ask how he was coping. After all, it was his fault if her son had died.

He apologized but she refused to hear it and told him it wasn't his fault. It'd all happened because of the man who made the bomb. Spike wasn't this man. He hadn't installed the landmine. As she was telling him that, he thought that maybe he could believe her. Maybe.

She hugged him, telling him he would always be welcomed like their real son.

In her arms, he knew for sure he couldn't bring his friend back. He couldn't do anything to make things better. There wasn't anything he could fix. He did the only thing he could do for Lewis. He cried.


	7. Poisoned Apple, Spike

Title: Poisoned apple

Author: lillyg

Characters/Pairings: Spike, mention of Greg

Word Count: 200

Prompt: #75 Gifted

Rating: PG

Spoilers: slight new season premiere (3x01?)

Summary: It's not always easy to be gifted.

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Betas: not right now…

Author note: Written for flashpoint_sru over LJ

The kid's mother had said the "G" word. "Gifted". Her son was gifted. So is Spike. Not some kind of creep he's always been accused to be all his childhood. He's more intelligent than average, so what? It wasn't his fault. He knows that Greg picked up on his slip of tongue. He knows that he's good for a talk with the Sarge as soon as they're back at the headquarter. Greg knows that behind Spike's assurance, he hides that when he was younger he suffered a lot from being a geek when it wasn't "trendy". When he was a kid, he was just the weirdo.

Now he knows he overcame his feelings a while ago when he went to the university because there, geeks are cool. But it doesn't prevent feelings from resurfacing, why he got dumped before prom night for a jock, how he often ended stuck somewhere because someone found it funny if he was late for his class, or got home with a black eye or two. So he knew that Greg would talk to him, probably not as a boss, but as a friend. They may go out for a drink. Because he knows that he's a geek. But he's THEIR geek.


	8. Of Princes and Damsels in Distress

Title: Of Princes and damsels in distress

Author: lillyg

Characters/Pairings: Sam, mention of Jules

Word Count: 100

Prompt: #72 Ivory Tower

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Corny as hell!

Summary: Princesses don't always want to be saved.

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Betas: still not!

Sam wishes that he could always keep an eye on Jules. Protect her during interventions. He can't stand to see her suffer or lose her smile. And those things have happened way too often.

He knows she wants to look tough in order to keep up with the guys, and she's so stubborn.

Sometimes he dreams that she's a damsel in distress and he's the Prince. Even if he sounds corny as hell. He wishes sometimes that he could lock her up in an ivory tower and protect her forever.

Unfortunately the damsel in distress could kick his ass. Hard.


End file.
